A user device (e.g., a smart phone, a laptop, etc.) may receive content from a content server (e.g., a video content server) via an encoding device and a network device. If the encoding device fails to function, then the user device and/or the network device may send a request to another encoding device to provide service. The other encoding device may receive the request and take over the operation of the failed encoding device so that the user device may continue to receive the content from the content server.